toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Picante Eagle
Picante Eagle(ピカンテワシ, Pikante Washi) Is a Bird Beast that lives above the clouds and reigns around Vegetable Sky, making it's home nearby on some of the trees that grow from the volcanic ash. The capture level for this beast is 43 due to it's immense control of fire and it's quick movements that can outrun even a helicopter Appearance The Picante Eagles are shown to be a purple feathered bird with gigantic wings, on its enormous body. Each eagle is large enough to carry a full-grown man, and even often at times carry the large chili vegetables with ease as well. It has red feathers around its neck. Its head is white, has a sharpened beak and the eyes are yellow colored. Its tail is further purple colored with lighter extensions to it. The claws underneath its legs are white, with sharp black nails. Behavior Although their appearance shows to emit intimidation to their foes, Picante Eagle's are shown to be noble and majestic creatures, often at times not bothering those that enter their territory or Vegetable Sky unless they show to present trouble to either. It is seen that they even help those that might be in trouble when they are on the Vegetable Garden, never hesitating to give aid in anyway to those they deem worthy. It is said that if a person befriends a Picante Eagle from birth, they become loyal comrades for life. However, while it has it's good traits, it has also been seen to have bad traits as well, which is shown when someone attempts to either attack them or try and pilfer their eggs, causing them to become enrage and relentless if they're target becomes the person in the sky. Abilities Thermal Vision: Due to a special added organ where the brain controls the visual parts of the picante eagle's body, they are able to augment their eyes to be able to see the heat signature of different items and objects, allowing to tell the difference between a human's heat signature and an animal's. Fire Breath: Due to it's main food being special chili-vegetables, especially those that pack the most spiciness, condensing into it's body, and allowing it to fuel a special organ in their body to produce fire from their mouths, allowing them to breath fire almost like a dragon. It is said that these flames are hot enough to melt down Iron and untempered steel with no problem at all. The flames have also been seen to be able to be used for cooking if used properly, making it one incredible animal partner to have. As Food It has been said that Picante Eagle's have been known to be one of the most spiciest forms of chicken around, due to all the herbs and spices that they intake from the spicy vegetables. It has also been seen that the eggs are quite enjoyable as well, often having the taste of the condensed vegetables along with the nutritional values of them as well, amplified to allow for the developing chicks inside to grow healthier. Special Preparation Ingredient Due to it's spicy meat, it is often inedible to eat normally, or to be cooked in methods that involve forms of liquids, otherwise the flavor of the spices disappears, leaving the chicken meat to be bland and tasteless. To cook the Picante Eagle, one must cook it in a dry heat, which traps in and mellows down the intense heat that the meat possesses, allowing for the meat to come out nice and tender as well as moist when one peels it. The eggs from the Picante Eagle must also be cooked in a dry heat, allowing them to become tasty deviled eggs. Trivia *Here is the statistics of the Picante Eagle: Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Human World Category:Bird Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Ingredient Category:Phantom's bestiary